O anjo e a espada UA
by NathyHime
Summary: Esqueçam Bleach e concentrem-se apenas na Orihime e no Ulqui,eles estão os mesmos,so q em outro roteiro!A fic contém hentai, mas,ñ é nada pesado nem vulgar ,apenas erótico,romantico, irresistível...
1. O rapto

Capitulo I

O mundo não é cor de rosa. Mas para a princesinha de um reino distante era. Mimada e frágil, essa era Orihime Inoue. Linda, meiga, era fielmente apaixonada por seu escudeiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, que a admirava e respeitava, no entanto não correspondia os sentimentos da bela princesa. Até que num fatídico dia, a princesa e sua caravana foram atacadas por um grupo de inimigos do reino, que queria usurpar o trono, e o valente escudeiro não foi capaz de defender a indefesa princesinha....  
_Kurosaki-kun... n- mmm _seus lamentos foram abafados pela mordaça. E assim foi carregada, igual um delicado saco de batatas por seu raptor. Um homem de pele alva, olhos verdes e melancólicos que derrotou facilmente seus protetores.  
Vendada e amordaçada, ela foi carregada na frente do seu raptor num cavalo. Ela sentiu seu corpo todo dolorido pela viagem, e já não agüentava mais. Foi tomada pelo medo e pelo cansaço. Como que seu amado não pode protegê-la? Ele jurara... até a morte.  
Finalmente a cavalgada terminara. Foi novamente carregada até sentir seu corpo cansado cair num chão duro. Tiraram bruscamente sua mordaça e venda. Com a visão embaçada, ela vislumbrou o local em que se encontrava. Era escuro, parecia uma cela. Continha uma cama com lençóis brancos, uma pequena mesa de cabeceira e uma janela entreaberta. Seus olhos percorreram o local, ate pararem numa figura que a observava. O homem que a raptou a olhava com indiferença.  
_O que pretende fazer comigo?  
_Calada, mulher. _respondeu o homem com indiferença.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim, todos a respondiam prontamente. Mas o tempo passou... uma semana enclausurada naquele local medonho. Suas esperanças, convicções estavam desmoronando, e quando um mês se passou, a lembrança da vida que tivera começou amargar nos seus lábios delicados.  
Encostada na porta, ela ouviu que seus raptores pretendiam usa-la para adentrarem nas muralhas do castelo, e assim render a todos, e dominar. Alguns sugeriam que o líder deles devia casar-se com ela e reivindicar o trono, mas o seu raptor se opôs a idéia, Ulquiorra era o nome dele.  
_Não acho que seja uma má idéia... _disse o líder, Aizen, recordando-se da pele macia da princesa, tez acobreada, olhos cinzentos tempestuosos, seios volumosos _ ia evitar lutas desnecessárias.  
_Aizen-sama, ainda acho melhor seguirmos o plano anterior _disse Ulquiorra, cerrando os punhos.  
Não foi tocado mais no assunto, só estavam esperando o grande dia para atacarem. Enquanto isso, Ulquiorra e a princesa ficaram sozinhos no abrigo. Ele ia levar comida todos os dias, e ela já havia se acostumado com a presença dele.  
_er espere _disse ela.  
_O que quer, mulher?  
_Por que você discordou do plano do líder de vocês, de casar-se comigo e reivindicar o trono? _quis saber.  
_Por que desejo você para mim._  
Ele virou as costas.  
_Hein? Responda por favor. _insistiu.  
_Não te interessa. _respondeu secamente, saindo do quarto.  
Mais uma noite se passou, e a princesinha se afogou nas lágrimas. Kurosaki-kun... Será que ele ainda lembra de mim?  
No dia seguinte quando Ulquiorra trouxe seu desjejum, ela quis conversar.  
_Por que você luta?  
Ele pensou por um instante, olhando o rosto corado dela, tomada pela curiosidade. Ela realmente é linda.  
_Porque é o desejo de Aizen-sama. Poder. Devo muito a ele.  
Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

_Ora, e quanto o seu desejo? Não tem um? _perguntou ela, com olhos vibrantes.  
Os olhos verdes percorreram o corpo esbelto, virgem. Ele chegou perto dela, perto o suficiente para ver os seus cílios, seus olhos vibrantes com um certo fogo aceso, a curva dos seus lábios, esboçando um sorriso delicado, curioso. Estava perigosamente perto.  
Vendo como ele a devorava com os olhos verdes, ela sentiu uma sensação estranha, uma certa excitação ao imaginar aquelas mãos tocando-a. _Como posso pensar uma coisa dessas? Devo estar louca... _Sim, louca..._ Me toque, me beije._  
Perigosamente perto...  
Ele se levantou bruscamente, se virou e fechou a porta, aturdido.  
Ela olhou incrédula para a porta. Enfim a noite chegou, mas a mente antes pura da princesinha, foi tomada por sonhos impuros e eróticos com seu raptor.

-

bom, esse foi o capitulo I, o proximo sera um pouquinho mais picante ;p  
por favor comentar, criticar, etc \o/ qq coisa agradeço ^~


	2. doce inocência

Capitulo 2

Era dia, e Orihime acordou com uma sensação estranha. Culpa. Culpa pelos sonhos loucos que tivera... Será que aquilo era normal? Uma mulher, na situação que ela se encontrava, isolada de todo mundo, e seu único contato com o mundo fosse aquele homem... Isso mais parece um perfil psicológico. Mas ela não conseguia guardar para si, quem sabe se compartilhar, a coisa pareça menos absurda... afinal, ela nunca lidara com aquilo antes, esse fogo dentro dela, isso não era normal, era? Mas precisava tentar, precisava se confessar, expiar por seus pecados, aliviando sua mente. Afinal, estava presa há meses, é lógico que não podia estar no seu melhor julgamento.  
À noite quando Ulquiorra lhe trouxe o jantar, houve um clima estranho entre os dois. Mas ela precisava desabafar quem sabe assim isso parasse.  
_Ulquiorra... _começou.  
_Fale, mulher _ele tentou manter-se calmo e indiferente, como sempre.  
_Eu... tenho que me confessar.  
_Ora, não sou padre.  
_A não ser que me traga um, só tem você que possa contar.  
Ele pensou por um instante.  
_Esta bem, confesse.  
_Tenho pensado em você à noite.  
_O que você pensou?  
Ela se virou, ficando de costas para ele.  
_Quando vou dormi... imagino você ao meu lado.  
Ele engoliu seco.  
_Mulher...  
_Não pode me absolver... Meus pecados não param por ai...  
_Continue. _disse ele, serio.  
_Sinto suas mãos. Desejo seu toque... Eu tenho até... _continuou ela, ainda de costas para ele _ Eu tenho até me tocado, querendo que minhas mãos fossem as suas.  
Rígido, os pés separados, ele olhou para baixo, sem reação.  
_Como? _conseguiu perguntar, embora suas palavras parecessem sussurros, enquanto observava atentamente a silhueta feminina.  
_E- eu... coloco uma mão no seio e uma... _sussurrava, parecia falar dentro dele _... uma entre minhas pernas.  
O mundo inteiro de Ulquiorra parou. Desejo e mais alguma coisa gritavam em seu corpo. Enlouquecera. Queria abraçá-la. Toca-la. Possuí-la antes que mais alguém o fizesse.  
Ela se virou, e caiu, como se a confissão tivesse levado toda energia do seu corpo.  
_Ulquiorra, o que devo fazer? Eu nunca...  
Ele se abaixou e se perdeu nos seus olhos confusos, de quem estava aprendendo uma lição nova e complexa.  
_Feche os olhos... e mostre-me.

_Não posso. _ela negou, receosa._ Me toque pelo amor de Deus,_ seu corpo gritava.  
Sem raciocinar, ele a abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos.  
_Mostre-me. _insistiu.  
Ela segurou nele, tremendo.  
_Não posso... _murmurou, indecisa.  
_Vou ajudar... Mas não abra os olhos.  
Ela apertou as mãos nas costas dele, seu corpo todo tremia.  
Ulquiorra deslizou a mão, abriu os dedos sobre seu tórax.  
_Aqui?  
Ela balançou a cabeça, negando.  
_Mostre-me.  
Com as mãos tremula, ela levou a mão dele mais abaixo, ofegando quando ele roçou o pano que cobria seu seio.  
_Aqui?  
De olhos fechados, ela confirmou.  
A mão dela ainda tava sobre a dele. Ele deixou o bico do seio escorregar por entre seus dedos, depois o apertou suavemente. Ela gemeu, e sua respiração, agora rápida, a empurrou contra a mão dele.  
Deixou cair a outra mão sob o vestido dela, e cingiu o linho que cobria o calor entre as pernas dela.  
_E aqui?  
Ela enrijeceu, mas não respondeu, exceto por cobrir a mão dele com a sua, prendendo-a no calor da sua intimidade e a suavidade dos seus dedos.  
_Mostre-me como... Orihime.  
Quase sem respirar, ele esperou. Depois, em vez de guiar a mão dele, ela jogou os quadris contra ele.  
_Assim? _ele deslizou um dedo para dentro dela e sentiu-a molhada.  
Ela largou a mão dele e jogou seus braços em volta dele, agarrando-se, quase o arranhando. Orihime cumpriu a promessa, não abriu os olhos.  
_Não tinha sido tão maravilhoso assim _murmurou.  
Ele sentiu uma satisfação ao ver a excitação da garota com seu toque.  
_Me beije. _murmurou ela.

O raptor sentiu-se envergonhado de não tê-la beijado antes. A língua dele procurou sua boca. E a princesa a ofereceu, ate que ele voltou a ficar atordoado. Os cabelos acobreados prendiam-se aos dedos dele, e, quando o beijo cessou, ele os puxou, esperando provocar um sorriso.  
Mas, quando o sorriso chegou, era triste.  
_Não foi isso que eu senti com Aizen-sama.  
O nome acertou-o como uma apunhalada e arremessou-o para o mundo real das promessas e traições. As mãos ainda emaranhadas nos cabelos de Inoue, ele forço-a a fitá-lo.  
_O que quer dizer? O que ele fez?  
_Ele tentou me beijar e... me tocar.  
Ela piscou os olhos, lembrando do dia em que ficou sozinha com ele, quando Ulquiorra não viera lhe trazer a comida.  
_E você deixou? _O ciúme aumentou a confusão de sua mente.  
Ela negou com a cabeça.  
Ficaram imóveis por um segundo, ou que sabe a eternidade, presos no torpor do momento que tiveram, e nesse agora. O mundo de Ulquiorra parou de girar. Lembrou-se do homem que o acolhera, e a quem jurara a vida em servidão. Aizen-sama era o seu guia, o seu exemplo, o seu mentor... Um canalha que tocara na mulher que ele..._ Amava..._ Não. Isso é absurdo de mais.  
Ele desvencilhou-se dos cabelos dela, e saiu do quarto, sem dizer mais nada. Ela olhou apreensiva para a porta. O mundo da princesa entrara em colapso. Seu Kurosaki-kun parecia à milhas de distancia. E seu coração estava afogado em duvidas.


	3. mundo cinza, carne fraca

_Sinto que nem todos gostam desse tipo de fic! Mas peço que tenham paciência, não tá tão ruim assim (eu acho, mas vai melhorar! Intrigas e erotismo para que gosta, e romance, claro!) t.t E obrigada por quem leu!  
_

_um beijo e abraço :*_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3**

_O mundo não é cor de rosa. _Não, ele é frio, sujo, feio. A princesa Hime observava a cerração la fora. Tempo sinistro, medonho. _Ulquiorra..._ Desde aquele dia ele nunca mais viera lhe ver. Seu coração apertava. Alguém abriu a porta. Mais uma vez seu coração deu uma palpitada de esperança. Será ele?

Seus olhos esperançosos viraram e a esperança foi substituída por uma onda de desespero.

_Aizen-sama...

_Vista-se _Ele joga um vestido branco e sua cama. _Nós vamos casar.

O rosto dela é tomado pelo o horror e a perplexidade ao encarar o sorriso cínico dele. _Nós vamos casar._ Só pode ta de brincadeira. _Ulquiorra... cadê você?_ Seus olhos estavam marejados, e lágrimas pesadas borbotaram.

Ele se aproxima dela, e a toca no rosto, que estremece de repulsa.

_Ora, não vai ser tão ruim assim, minha _rainha_.

_E se eu me negar?

_Ai vão ser as pessoas inocentes do seu reino cor-de-rosa que irão sofrer. Pense nisso.

Aizen se vira e a deixa sozinha. O mundo lindo e perfeito da princesa, de castelos, vestidos, doces e sonhos, tornaram-se um mundo fétido, podre, repugnante. Seu protetor não veio salva-la, tampouco seu amado raptor. Como Ulquiorra deixaria isso acontecer? Ele a **usou**... as palavras amargas doeram em seu coração. Entre ela e Aizen, a escolha estava clara. Ela era apenas um objeto.

Vestida de branco, pura e casta, ela seguiu seu caminho, escoltada. Foi levada para uma pequena capela. Estava linda, pálida, com os olhos frios e o sorriso melancólico. Afinal, era o seu casamento. Sonhara tanto com esse dia, mas o noivo, as pessoas que assistiriam, era completamente diferente do que sonhara. Uma lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos, que enfim encontraram os de Ulquiorra. Ele parecia indiferente como sempre. Não. Não como sempre. Havia algo nos olhos dele, e quando ela estava prestes a descobrir o que era, ele desviou o olhar. _Será? _Pensou, _Será que a dor dele é tão grande como a minha? Então por que não me salva?_ Ela insistiu o olhar, fixado no rosto dele, que continuava a evitar olha-la. Então, ele cerrou os punhos, e se afastou.

Acabou. Ela estava casada. Seu marido sorria triunfante. Conseguira o que queria. A donzela, e o reino. A idéia da noite de núpcias a amedrontava.

_Amanha partiremos para o nosso reino, minha rainha _Aizen segurou a mão dela e a beijou.

Ela tirou a mão e o fitou com desprezo.

_Você não vai se atrever assim essa noite, irei domá-la, pode apostar.  
Ela teve vontade de gritar. Todos os xingamentos que conhecia ressoavam dentro dela. Mas se conteve, e o olhou friamente.  
_É o que veremos meu senhor. _De onde saíra força e coragem para tanto atrevimento e desdém?  
Ele sorriu, como se isso o excitasse.  
Não havia esperança.

Noite de Núpcias. Uma noite mágica entre duas pessoas que se amam. Mas quando não há amor, nem o mínimo de afeto, mas pelo contrario, ódio e repulsa, ela passa a ser trágica. Orihime foi escoltada pro seu quarto, não mais a cela que fora confinada, a cela que pecara com Ulquiorra. _Um maravilhoso pecado..._ Seu coração doeu e sentiu seus olhos molhados. Seu quarto era grande e bem ornamentado, diferente do resto do casarão, tinha uma cama grande com lençóis finos. Claro, afinal aquele quarto era de Aizen-sama.

A camareira a deixará só, daqui a pouco ele estaria lá. Agora que caiu em si o desespero tomou sua mente. Ela não queria, queria fugir dali. Quando a porta foi aberta começou a chorar compulsivamente.

_Por que minha bela rainha chora?

Seu corpo todo se estremeceu com a voz. As lagrimas cessaram. Ela ficou imóvel. Ainda vestia o vestido branco, que delineava as curvas de seu corpo, ele mal podia esperar para possuir aquele corpo, e vê-la gritar em baixo dele.

Ele a virou forçando-a a encará-lo. Os olhos tempestuosos da "rainha" encaravam os dele.

_Você é **minha**... _ ele deslizou a mão pelo seu cabelo e o puxou, levantando a cabeça dela. Cobriu os lábios dela com os dele. Orihime tentou resistir, mas Aizen a forçou, descendo a mão pelo seu ombro e apertando seu seio, ela soltou um grito. Com as mãos firmes ele rasgou o delicado vestido dela, deixando seus seios volumosos a mostra. A "rainha" sentiu-se enrubescida e confusa, mas conforme ele massageava seus seios e mordiscava o bico dos mesmos, ela sentiu uma onda de prazer, que Orihime negaria com todas as forças. Mas conforme as caricias continuavam, e as mãos dele se atreviam a tocar nas suas partes intima, ela não mais pôde resistir. Ao mesmo tempo em que negava, ela não podia evitar o prazer que os toques lhe proporcionavam, não era doce e sensual como Ulquiorra lhe tocara, mas também não a desagradava como daquela primeira vez.

Aizen sorriu de satisfação ao ouvir os gemidos tímidos da garota. Mais um pouco, e ela gritaria de baixo dele. Por fim tirou todo o vestido de Orhime, beijando seu pescoço, a curva dos seus seios, seu abdômen, e quando roçou a língua em sua intimidade, ela deu um gemido rouco, apertando as mãos, quase se perfurando com as unhas. A rainha não mais podia resistir, esse joguinho estava a enlouquecendo. Isso era errado, ela o odiava, mas não podia negar que esse homem a enlouquecia. E ela queria mais... _Mais..._

_Por favor... _murmurou ela.

_Você quer que eu pare? _ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

_Continue... _ela gemeu quando ele subiu em cima dela, e pressionou seu corpo no dela.

Aizen prendeu as duas mãos de Orihime na cama. O corpo dele era quente em contanto com o seu, ela sentiu dor quando ele a penetrou. A bela "rainha" soltou um delicado grito, mas conforme ela encontrava seu ritmo, a dor foi substituída por uma sensação de prazer. Uma lagrima correu dos seus olhos. Primeiro esperou que Kurosaki-kun lhe tirasse a virgindade, depois desejou Ulquiorra, mas no fim fora Aizen. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos, e seu coração abalado. A princesinha que fora estava tão distante... Então lentamente ela abriu os olhos e vislumbrou um vulto na janela.

Uma dor dilacerante cortou seu coração ao ver Ulquiorra parado, atônito ao encarar a cena de Aizen sobre Orihime, e ela deliberadamente deixando, e aproveitando...

Bruscamente ela empurrou Aizen, que também o viu.

_Ora, se não é meu servo mais fiel...

* * *

_Bom, no outro lugar que eu postei, ODIARAM a o Orihime a partir disso \o mas vou tentar explicar...oq aconteceu com ela e o a Aizen.. foi uma coisa que minha professora de geografia falou uma vez 'ta sentindo que o estupro é inevitavel ? entao, relaxa e goza' kkkkkkkkk podre xD foi por ai q ela pensou, apesar dos pesares, o Aizen é um homem atraente e foi bastante sedutor com ela, do modo dele, mas CLARO, não se compara ao Ulqui, NEVER ! anyway, foi um momento que ela se arrepende, e sofre por isso, perdoem ela gente ='(  
rs  
enfim xD_

_kiss and hug :*_


	4. resgatada da torre

**Capitulo 4**

A princesinha que fora estava tão distante... Então lentamente ela abriu os olhos e vislumbrou um vulto na janela.  
Uma dor dilacerante cortou seu coração ao ver Ulquiorra parado, atônito ao encarar a cena de Aizen sobre Orihime, e ela deliberadamente deixando, e aproveitando...  
Bruscamente ela empurrou Aizen, que também o viu.  
_Ora, se não é meu servo mais fiel...

* * *

Ele não sabia como agir, o mundo despedaçara, ruíra sob seus pés. Seu rosto estava lívido, parecia incapaz de respirar e seu coração era como se mil agulhas o atingisse... num momento que passou em segundos mas que lhe pareceu a eternidade, focou a imagem da princesa... da sua princesa... Os cabelos acobreados ligeiramente molhados de suor espalhados em volta do rosto, a pele suada, os seios fartos a mostra com os bicos enrijecidos, o rosto vermelho, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos perdidos... E então, olhou para ele, o homem que aprendera a respeitar e admirar... O sorriso cínico estampado em seu rosto.

_**10 anos antes.**_

_Numa pequena propriedade rural, havia uma família, que certa vez compraram duas crianças pobres para serviço escravo. Dois meninos, um de 7 e o outro de 13. Todo dia sofriam maus tratos, comendo pouco, dormindo pouco, mas um cuidava do outro, prometendo que um dia fugiriam dali. Mas o mundo não era fácil para gente como aqueles dois... O mais novo adoeceu e veio a morrer. O mais velho caiu em desespero... Desacreditado, ele se resignou, até que um dia, um grupo de assaltantes roubou a fazenda, matando o proprietário. Então o líder do grupo encontrou o garoto, e viu nos olhos dele o puro desprezo e indiferença com aquelas pessoas._

__Qual o seu nome, garoto?_

_Ele olhou fixamente ao homem a sua frente, ele parecia seguro de si, forte, confiante, tudo o que aquela criança um dia quis ser._

__Ulquiorra. _respondeu, em tom seco._

_O homem deu um sorriso enigmático._

__Venha_.

Orihime se enrola no lençol, tremula, com as lagrimas rolando fortemente. Ela olha para Ulquiorra, desesperada e humilhada. Que tipo de mulher ela havia se tornado? Nua, entre os dois, amando um, mas se entregando a outro. A carne era fraca, mas seria ela, mais fraca ainda? Por não ter sido capaz de resistir? E se resistisse? Teria conseguido evitar ou teria sido violentada? A cabeça de Orihime latejava.

_E então? _perguntou Aizen.

_Seu maldito... _sussurrou Ulquiorra, cerrando os punhos.

_É assim que me agradece? Por eu ter te acolhido, há 10 anos atrás? Como acha que seria sua vida se eu não tivesse te encontrado? Você me deve.

Como reagir? Afinal, Ulquiorra realmente devia.

_Não faça esse papel ridículo, apenas retire-se desse quarto. _ disse Aizen, secamente.

_Saio, mas levo ela junto.

Orihime arregalou os olhos, mas Ulquiorra não olhava para ela.

_Você só pode ta brincando. _riu Aizen.

_Eu não brinco.

Falando isso, Ulquiorra empunhou uma adaga em direção a Aizen.

_Você tem razão, devo muito a você, e você melhor que ninguém sabe que minha pontaria é excelente. Agora, venha logo, mulher.

Orihime estremeceu. _Mulher_. Era como ele a chamava antes... Seu corpo doía e seus olhos ardiam. Lentamente ela se levantou ainda enrolada no lençol e seguiu para trás de Ulquiorra.

Aizen nada fez, apenas manteve seu riso cínico, como se apreciasse a cena, como se não tivesse importância.

_Leve-a, mas lembre-se, ainda sou seu marido. _sorriu, triunfante. Claro, ele era por direito consorte da herdeira real. O casamento fora consumado, não podendo mais ser anulado, ele conseguira o que queria. _ É realmente uma pena, uma companhia como a dela, tão fogosa...

Ulquiorra trincou os dentes, reaproximando a adaga, sua mão tremia, mas mantinha a pontaria.

_Não seja tolo.

_Você não vale a pena. _retrucou Ulquiorra.

_Somente eu? _retorquiu Aizen, com ironia. Orihime desviou os olhos, penalizada. Mas Ulquiorra não respondeu.

Ulquiorra e Orihime saíram pelos fundos, perto da casa, amarrado a uma árvore havia um cavalo selado os esperando. Ele planejara tudo, imaginara salvando a princesa, que se manteve pura e esperando por ele... Imaginara declarar seu amor por ela e pedi-lhe perdão por tê-la deixado... Mas tudo saíra diferente, desastrosamente diferente.

Ulquiorra tirou um vestido de dentro de uma das bolsas que estava amarrada ao cavalo e passou-o para Orihime, sem sequer olha-la. Ela percebeu o gesto, que desde que vira a cena, ele evitara encara-la, isso doeu muito no coração dela, mas ela entendia os motivos dele... Intimamente ela se culpava, e culpava a ele por não ter vindo mais cedo... Apressadamente ela se vestiu, ele estava de costas para ela, seu semblante era sério e triste, tentando forçadamente esconder a tristeza e a dor, mas apesar da aparência calma, o interior de Ulquiorra definhava aos poucos.

_Venha _disse ele, com secura _ suba no cavalo.

Vacilante, ela subiu no cavalo, sem ousar falar. Ele subiu atrás, ambos estremeceram quando ele encostou nela para pegar as rédeas, como se aquele contato fosse incômodo. _Ele sente nojo de mim..._ pensou Orihime, com uma dor no peito, e durante todo o percurso, ela chorou em silêncio, derramando pesadas e dolorosas lagrimas que não podiam ser ouvidas, mas que doíam uma por uma ao deslizarem em seu rosto.

* * *

_Por favoor, comentem, mesmo q seja p falar q não gostou i_i_

_um beijo e um abraço :*  
_


	5. encurralada

**Capitulo 5**

Cavalgaram durante duas horas pela planície, a lua estava cheia no ponto alto no céu. Chegaram a uma floresta, onde Ulquiorra diminuiu o galope. Orihime sentia-se dolorida e cansada, mas não ousava dormir, com medo de encostar-se a ele. Os dois não falavam nada, e isso era muito perturbador. Chegando numa clareira, ele puxou a rédea. Havia completo silencio, com exceção dos ruídos de pequenos insetos, corujas e o revoar de morcegos de arvore em arvore.

_Vamos montar acampamento aqui. _disse ele, finalmente.

Ele desmontou e vacilante estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Ela hesitou, mas deu-lhe a mão, num gesto rápido ele a desceu e soltou a mão. Ficaram imóveis por quase um minuto, até que ele foi em direção ao cavalo pegar algumas mantas. A situação era realmente constrangedora. Orihime mal ousava se mexer, quanto mais falar, até sentia-se temerosa em respirar muito alto, desejava sumir num poço profundo, onde ninguém pudesse ouvir suas lágrimas.

Ele arrumou as mantas no chão.

_Sente-se aqui, irei pegar alguns gravetos para a fogueira.

Ela aquiesceu, sentando-se.

Fixou o olhar na trilha adiante. Estava escura e assustadora, ela tremia, mas evitava chorar, parecia esgotada de tanto derramar lágrimas. Apertou os braços em volta das pernas, abaixando a cabeça. Ulquiorra retornou no que parecera vinte minutos. Ele então olhou para ela, encolhida e indefesa, como uma presa fraca, um cordeiro machucado. A barreira de raiva que cobria o coração dele amoleceu um pouco ao vê-la, mas não totalmente. Era muito orgulhoso para aceitar e para perdoar, as imagens que vira hoje ainda estavam muito nítidas em sua mente, lutava consigo mesmo para não enlouquecer.

Ulquiorra acendeu a fogueira no meio da clareira e uma luz alaranjada iluminou-os. Ele retirou um pedaço de pão de dentro da sacola e estendeu para Orihime.

_Toma.

Embora ela estivesse com fome, seu estômago estava embrulhado, não obstante não querendo contrariar, ela pegou o pão.

Ele sentou na outra extremidade, encostado em uma arvore.

Depois de comer, ela deitou incapaz de conseguir dormir, ate que finalmente o cansaço venceu, adormecendo.

Orihime abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia dores na cabeça e no corpo, por conta da noite mal dormida. Estava claro. Levantou e notou que estava sozinha. _Será que ele foi embora?_ Pensou, mas ouviu um bufar seguido por um batido de cascos. _Não, se não teria levado o cavalo._

Esticou os braços e se levantou meio tonta. Precisava de água. E precisava de um banho. Decidiu procurar por um córrego. Saiu do acampamento, meio entorpecida, caminhou lentamente adentrando numa trilha. Até que ouviu o barulho de água, um pouco longe, foi seguindo na direção que o barulho intensificava. Até que ela viu um sol forte refletindo na água. Avistou uma ribanceira e o pequeno lago que se formava ali. Deu a volta ate alcançar a margem mais baixa. Despiu-se e adentrou na água.

Seu corpo estremeceu com o contato frio da água, mas logo se acostumou. Mergulhou o corpo inteiro, ficando apenas com metade da cabeça emergida. Seus cabelos serpenteavam em volta dela, fazendo-a parecer uma sereia esbelta. Ela se lembrou de como era a sua vida... Como parecia distante. Suas aias ficariam desesperadas se a vissem se banhando nua num lago. Mas o momento de tranqüilidade se desvaneceu. Ouviu um barulho de cascos se intensificando. Ela gelou. Tentando se esconder, afundando mais, ela avistou dois homens numa carroça vindo da trilha, ambos pararam para reabastecer os cantis. Ouviu-os em silêncio.

_Você viu a cara daquela mulher? _falou o mais alto _ a coitada fez uma careta de horror quando a penetrei!

Falou rindo, debochado. Orihime se desesperou. Bandidos, estrupadores, vis da pior espécie! Ela tinha que passar despercebida... Mas ai lembrou...

_Ei, shhh, olhe! _disse o mais baixo, apontando pro vestido de Orihime.

_Parece o vestido de uma dama indefesa...

Os homens trocaram olhares obscenos.

O coração de Orihime disparou, não demoraria ate que eles a encontrassem.

O mas baixo despiu-se e entrou na água, assobiando como se estivesse chamando um gato. Até que avistou a nuvem de cabelos acobreados.

_Ahh... Venha doçura, não iremos machucá-la...

Orihime se encolheu, mas não tinha para onde fugir. O homem agarrou o seu braço e a puxou ate a margem, ela se debatia, mas era em vão.

_Não adianta lutar, vai ser pior para você. Olhe só a pele dela, Gaspar, e esse cabelo. Ela não é uma simples donzela.

_É parece que pescamos um peixe grande _riu o homem que se chamava Gaspar. Ambos a encaravam como se ela fosse uma mercadoria valiosa. Nunca sentiu tamanha exposição e humilhação em sua vida. Gaspar segurava os braços e tapava a boca dela, enquanto o outro homem ia para cima dela.

_Agora, quetinha, se não...

Mas algo impediu o homem de falar. Batidas fortes vinham na direção deles, e num baque, arremessou o homem para longe. Gaspar avançou para frente, mas estava desarmado e a criatura partiu para cima dele. Orihime abafou um grito, vislumbrando os dois corpos que jaziam imóveis no chão, e então olhou a criatura, que com olhos enlouquecidos, fixava a presa imóvel.

* * *

_Ficou pequeno esse, mas já to com o outro pronto, amanhã eu posto !_

_Quero agradecer a himawari pelos reviews! é muito bom saber que tem alguém acompanhando *-* rs todo mundo q leu ficou raiva da Orihime :x mas já já passa (espero) ! Tadinho do Ulqui, dá vontade de cuidar ^-^_

_beijo e abraço :*  
_


	6. sangue e dor

**Capitulo 6**

Mas algo impediu o homem de falar. Batidas fortes vinham na direção deles, e num baque, arremessou o homem para longe. Gaspar avançou para frente, e a criatura partiu para cima dele. Orihime abafou um grito, vislumbrando os dois corpos que jaziam imóveis no chão, e então olhou a criatura, que com olhos enlouquecidos, fixava a presa imóvel.

De mais ou menos 100 cm de altura, pelagem escura, enormes caninos que se projetam para fora da boca, um olhar enlouquecido, pronto para atacar no mínimo movimento. Orihime tremia encolhida na margem, não ousava se mexer. O bicho grunhia e se posicionava para atacar, mas então o bicho soltou um grunhido de dor, quando alguma coisa o acertara por trás. Uma pequena lamina. Foi quando Orihime viu quem jogara a lamina, de pele branca, olhar de caçador e cabelos negros, Ulquiorra parecia um deus fitando a criatura. Mas a besta não se daria por vencida. Loucamente partiu para cima dele, que amorteceu o ataque com os braços, rolaram no chão.

_Cuidado! _Orihime gritou, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela falou. Nesse momento fatal, o olhar de Ulquiorra se encontrou com o dela, ela estava ali, nua, molhada, o cabelo emaranhado, os olhos assustados, preocupados, estava mais linda do que nunca. E então nesse momento, o porco selvagem arremessou Ulquiorra ribanceira abaixo. Ele bateu fortemente no chão, desacordando. Orihime sem pensar avançou para cima da criatura, retirando a lamina de Ulquiorra, e cortando-lhe a garganta. O bicho grunhiu e tombou sem vida. Com sangue nas mãos, a princesa se assustou. De onde tirara tamanha coragem? O que ela havia se tornado, afinal? Mas não tinha tempo para esses devaneios, vestiu-se de pressa e correu ao encontro do Ulquiorra. Graças a Deus não foi nada grave. Orihime suspirou aliviada. E então, lentamente ele recobrou a consciência, abrindo os olhos. Os dois se olharam, e ele se sentiu arrependido, por tê-la desprezado, por tê-la tratado daquela maneira... Ela não merecia... Ele não a merecia. Mas então, eles ouviram um barulho. Um dos homens, Gaspar, ainda estava vivo, ele se levantara e vendo o amigo morto, caiu em desespero.

_Olha o que fez...! Sua desgraçada... _rapidamente pegou a adaga de Ulquiorra que estava no chão e partiu para cima de Orihime, Ulquiorra ainda estava fraco e mal podia se mexer, foi tudo tão rápido.

Para impedir que Ulquiorra se machucasse, Orihime o empurrou, ficando em frente do homem que vinha a sua direção.

_Ahh... _Orihime gemeu de dor, sentindo as mãos do homem apertando seu braço enquanto uma lâmina atravessava sua barriga.

Ulquiorra ficara paralisado ao ver a amada sendo esfaqueada, e ele, incapaz de ajudá-la...

_Maldito!! _Ulquiorra partiu para cima do homem, tirando forças do momento de desespero e com toda sua força restante, quebrou-lhe o pescoço.

Pela primeira vez, ele sentiu seus olhos enxerem-se de água, ao abraçar o corpo frágil de Orihime.

_Por favor... Fica bem... Me perdoa...

Ela sentia uma dor absurda, segurou-se nele firmemente como se não quisesse soltar, nunca mais soltar.

_Não... há nada para perdoar... perdoe a mim... por tudo o que eu... _ mas ele colocou as mãos nos seus lábios.

_Shhh... não se esforce.

Ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas desacordou. Ulquiorra levantou-se a carregando no colo foi ate o cavalo, segurando-a na garupa, partiu a galope, o mais rápido que pôde pro lugar mais próximo que pudesse salvá-la.

* * *

_Sim, era um javali xD(enormes caninos que se projetam para fora - créditos ao Wikipédia \o/ )_

_eu disse q ia postar amanha, mas como o outro era pequeno e este tb, resolvi postar logo_

_kiss kiss_


	7. triste verdade

**Capitulo 7**

O inverno chegara, e nuvens cinzentas cobriam o céu. Era um clima horroroso para a maioria das pessoas, em algumas regiões nevavam, agredindo a lavoura, para muitos não tinha nada melhor do que passar o dia inteiro dentro de casa, com uma boa lareira, uma boa companhia e um bom conhaque.

A chuva caia fininha, batendo na janela, embora fossem 16 horas, parecia ser bem mais tarde. Sentindo frio nos pés, Orihime abriu os olhos lentamente, como se não os abrisse por semanas. A vista embaçada, ela piscou varias vezes ate se acostumar e viu que não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava.

_ Srta. Orihime, até que enfim! _disse uma mulher que estava quase cochilando na cadeira junto à cama.

Orihime piscou os olhos mais uma vez, olhando surpresa para a mulher de meia idade.

_ Leda? Como...? Onde estou?

_Calma princesa, não se esforce! A senhorita sofreu um grave ferimento!

Tentando levantar-se, Orihime sentiu uma pontada de dor na costela e viu que estava enfaixada. Então se lembrou... Parecia que fora um sonho!

_Leda, me conte tudo, por favor! Como vim parar aqui? E que lugar é aqui?

_Se acalme princesa... Por favor, não me assuste mais! _disse a mulher, com os olhos marejados.

_Leda...

Orihime pegou as mãos da mulher com ternura.

_Está tudo bem agora... _disse ela com um sorriso.

_Sim... Perdão, princesa... _gaguejou a mulher, esfregando os olhos _ então, passaram-se cinco meses desde que... a senhorita foi levada! Estávamos tão preocupados... procuramos em toda parte! O senhor Kurosaki sentiu-se bastante culpado... Ele liderou a sua busca, em todas as cidades, vilarejos, contatou vários bandidos... e nada! Estávamos quase perdendo as esperanças... _a mulher soluçou.

_Até que há três dias atrás um homem apareceu na cidade em que Sr. Kurosaki estava instalado! E ele lhe trazia na garupa do cavalo gravemente ferida...

_Ulquiorra! E como que ele achou Kurosaki-kun?

_Ele viu um dos pôsteres indicando onde Kurosaki estaria... Ele ofereceu uma recompensa, mas o moço não quis nada. Só que imagina, o reconheceu como um dos homens que a levaram, princesa!

Orihime levou as mãos à boca.

_E onde ele está Leda?

_Oh não se preocupe, ele está preso...

_Preso?? Onde!?

A mulher arregalou os olhos de espanto com a reação da princesa.

_Ele vai ser julgado por ter-te sequestrado.

O desespero ficou visível no rosto de Orihime, que obviamente não passou despercebido pela ama que a criou desde que nascera, e se tornara sua mãe depois que a rainha falecera.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?... O que você sente por esse homem?

_Ele... ele cuidou de mim... ele não era como os outros... Eu...

Mas a mulher se debulhou em lágrimas.

Depois disso, a camareira lhe trouxe o jantar. Leda a ajudou a comer, e mais nada falaram. Chegando a noite, alguém bateu a porta. Leda abriu e um homem alto de cabelos curtos e alaranjados entrou.

_Vou deixá-los a sós. _disse Leda saindo.

_Kurosaki-kun!

_Inoue... fico feliz por estar melhorando! Você não imagina o susto que nos deu.

E então conversaram sobre o que aconteceram esses cinco meses, Orihime contou-lhe a história do casamento.

_Maldito! Imaginávamos que poderia acontecer algo do tipo... Mas não se preocupe, daremos um jeito, ele não ira se tornar rei.

_Kurosaki-kun... O homem que você prendeu... Se não fosse por ele...

Kurosaki a olhou com pena e afagou seus cabelos.

_Mas ele é um bandido Inoue, a lei é clara...

_Não é **justo**! _ela disse, retirando a mão dele. Tentou se levantar, mas se curvou de dor.

_Você ainda está muito fraca... Bom, vou deixá-la sozinha. Boa noite.

Ela não disse nada, nem o olhou, e ele saiu. Sozinha, ela começou a chorar.

Enquanto isso, numa cela improvisada no porão da hospedaria, Ulquiorra estava encolhido num canto, fazia muito frio, ainda mais lá embaixo, sem nenhuma lareira. Mas ele não se importava, já passara por frios piores. Ficou observando o céu nublado, sentia dor, sentia tristeza... Mas pelo menos ela estava a salvo... com a gente dela, num mundo que não havia lugar para um homem como ele...

* * *

_Tadinho do Ulqui i_i_


	8. uma noite

**Capitulo 8  
**

O rei esperava ansioso no castelo, para enfim ver a filha de novo, ele não lhe dera muita atenção desde a morte da falecida esposa, por se lembrar tanto dela ao ver a filha, mas agora sentia o medo de perdê-la e de vê-la ferida, como a falecida rainha. Ele nunca se casara novamente e não tinha outros filhos, apenas um sobrinho de cinco anos, filho do irmão mais novo da rainha, que morrera junto com a esposa num incêndio em sua residência. O menino sobrevivera porque estava no jardim com a ama na hora do acidente. Orihime cuidara dele, como se fosse um irmão mais novo. O menino choroso sentia falta dela.

Kurosaki resolveu esperar mais três dias para retornar ao castelo, para ter certeza de que Orihime estivesse completamente curada. Ela não falava com ninguém e mal comia. Estivera pensando em alguma coisa... Então na ultima noite antes de retornarem, Orihime já se sentia muito melhor, havia-se passado um pouco mais de uma semana desde que se machucara, e o ferimento já não doía tanto. Esperando todos irem dormir, ela se levantou e furtivamente saiu do quarto. Como fazia tempo que não andava, ela cambaleou um pouco, mas não fez barulho. Desceu e passou despercebida pelo hall onde uma mulher limpava as mesas. Ela avistou uma porta que, por sorte de o guarda estar bastante ocupado olhando os seios da mulher enquanto ela se agachava para esfregar a mesa, e não reparou que Orihime abriu a porta. Fechando com cuidado, ela desceu as escadas lentamente. Apertou o manto que a cobria ao sentir como estava frio ali em baixo, tateou as paredes ate chegar num lugar um pouco iluminado pela janela. Então ela o encontrou encolhido num canto, Ulquiorra virou-se, olhando para ela.

_O que faz aqui? Está maluca?_disse ele, levantando-se.

Ele cambaleou até ela, um pouco fraco.

_Cuidado! _disse ela, indo até ele e segurando-o. Ele estremeceu com o toque e ela também, retirando as mãos rapidamente.

_Volte lá para cima, mulher... Não me de mais trabalho. _disse ele, meio vacilante.

Mas ela não se ofendeu.

_Não quero...

_Por que veio aqui? Por que não está com seu amado pomposo?

_Ah? _Orihime ficou confusa.

_Kurosaki... você murmurou o nome dele quando estava desmaiada, antes de eu traze-la para cá.

_Ah... Eu devia estar delirando... não fazia menor idéia do que estava falando ou em que época minha mente estava... _ela tentou se justificar, um pouco nervosa.

_Não faz diferença, aqui não é lugar para você. Volte logo pro seu quarto confortável, para o calor. _disse ele, meio melancólico, se virando de costas para ela.

Então Orihime o abraçou. O contato do corpo quente com o seu, fez Ulquiorra estremecer.

_O meu lugar é aqui. Onde você estiver.

Ulquiorra se virou, olhando-a nos olhos.

_Sua idiota...

Ela teve a impressão de ver uma lágrima escorrendo dos olhos dele, antes de ele a abraçar. Ulquiorra não podia mais fugir, por mais que quisesse matar esse sentimento tão fraco e ao mesmo tempo tão forte, tão perturbador, tão angustiante, que o fazia sentir coisas que jamais sentira antes, coisas delirantes que o fazia desejar cada milímetro daquele corpo, esse sentimento que fazia ele se preocupar mais com aquela mulher do que com a própria vida... Não havia mais como resistir.

Sentindo o rosto dele tão próximo do seu, a respiração dele, a mão dele no rosto dela, movimentando os dedos naquele rosto macio, sentindo o cabelo dela... Olhando-a puxar o ar como se estivesse eufórica, tremendo com o toque dele, o simples toque no rosto delicado... Até que os lábios dele tocaram seu rosto, suavemente, trilhando até o canto dos lábios entreabertos de Orihime, que fechara os olhos, delirando. Ele mordiscou de leve seu lábio inferior, passando a língua no desenho de sua boca, Orihime tremia, seu corpo todo gritava com aquela sensação que fazia da barriga até suas coxas formigarem, ela se segurou firmemente nele, apertando a nuca dele, nisso ele a puxou mais, beijando-a profundamente. A língua dele explorou toda a sua boca, que Orihime recebeu de bom grado, ritimando os movimentos da sua língua na dele. As mãos dele corriam por todo seu corpo, retirando a manta que a cobria. Ela estava de camisola e ele sentiu uma pontada de prazer ao constatar que não estava com roupa de baixo.

Orihime desceu a cabeça, beijando o pescoço de Ulquiorra, enquanto tirava a camisa dele. Ela passou as mãos no peito dele, descendo com as pontas dos dedos pelo abdômen bem definido, ela o sentiu estremecer quando ela passou as unhas numa carícia provocante e descendo, desabotoando a calça dele, subiu a mão na barriga e nas costas dele, o arranhando de leve, quando ele a apertou.

Ulquiorra a olhou um instante, os olhos dela estavam cheios de desejo, assim como ele. Desamarrou a camisola dela, que deslizou até cair no chão. Como pode existir mulher mais linda! Orihime viu que ele sorriu ligeiramente e ela corou. Ele a beijou toda, fazendo-a gemer timidamente, enquanto ele fazia uma trilha de beijos em seu corpo. Ela desceu, ajoelhando-se indo para cima dele, Ulquiorra a sentiu em cima dele, vendo o rosto dela corar de prazer, ele pos as mãos na cintura dela, ajudando-a no movimento sobe-desce. Com as pernas abertas em cima dele, enquanto ele beijava o pescoço dela e ela segurava tão forte nas costas dele que provavelmente deixaria marcas, mas ele não se importava, e sentia prazer, quando ela aumentava o ritmo, ela sentiu algo que nunca sentira antes, uma sensação como se o interior do seu corpo derretendo, uma ansiedade, um nervoso, como se fosse explodir, era algo torturante, embriagante, apenas a coisa mais prazerosa que ela já sentira em toda a vida. Nessa viagem ela não percebera que quase gritara, parando de repente, ela ficou completamente vermelha e constrangida, não conseguindo olhar nos olhos de Ulquiorra, ela quase dizia 'desculpa', ele não pode evitar de esboçar um sorriso.

_Você é linda, sabia?

Ela sorriu também, e ele a beijou, indo para cima dela, enquanto ela abria as pernas para ele se encaixar mais uma vez nela. Olhando os cabelos negros dele, molhados de suor, os olhos verdes, o rosto se contorcendo de prazer, Orihime nunca vira homem mais lindo e mais perfeito no mundo. Ela sentiu uma onda quente de felicidade, ao senti-lo tremendo, e, exausto, deitando em cima dela, apoiando a cabeça em seus seios, ela o abraçou delicadamente, e ficaram assim, ambos os corpos suados, cansados e entrelaçados.

* * *

_Simplesmente, arfando rs mais nada a declarar ! xD_

_kiss kiss :*_


	9. lágrimas e sangue

**Capitulo 9**

Orihime acabou adormecendo nos braços de Ulquiorra. No frio que fazia, os dois se enrolaram nas mantas, sentindo o calor um do outro. E eles não perceberam... Que a noite acabara e já era dia. A primeira luz pálida da manha adentrou pela pequena janela.

E então, como que acordando de um sonho, a porta foi escancarada. Ulquiorra e Orihime acordaram imediatamente.

_Inoue!_Kurosaki estava sério e visivelmente decepcionado. Ele entrava seguido pelos guardas.

_Se o prender vai ter que me prender também!_ela desafiou.

Mas Ulquiorra pos a mão no ombro dela.

_Por favor, vá com ele.

_Mas...

_Eu vou ficar bem. _ele tentou sorriu.

Leda veio correndo, puxando Orihime pelo ombro, que olhava para trás insegura. A muito contra gosto, ela se arrumou para voltar pro castelo. Ah mas isso não ia ficar assim, o pai dela não permitiria! Ele entenderia o amor da filha e soltaria Ulquiorra. Tinha certeza. Então ela se acalmou. Ela e Leda foram escoltadas numa carruagem, enquanto Ulquiorra ia preso na carroça junto com os mantimentos, e ambos cercados por cavaleiros e Kurosaki na frente.

Levaram quase um dia na estrada, estava bem frio e Orihime cochilou. Sonhou com a noite anterior, em que se entregara para Ulquiorra. Foi tão apaixonante... Ela nunca teve certeza do amor como tinha naquele momento. Ela o amava, o amava com todo o coração.

Na carroça, Ulquiorra olhava a estrada, mas não prestava atenção, pois sua mente estava naqueles olhos cinzentos, naquele rosto macio, naqueles lábios, naqueles cabelos, enfim, naquela mulher. Ela o enfeitiçara como mulher nenhuma fez. Nunca se sentiu assim antes, nunca amou uma mulher como ela, nunca desejou nada como desejava ela. Isso era uma maldição, ele riu.

Já era manhã. Orihime olhou pela janela e avistou as torres do castelo. Ela sorriu, parecia que nunca tinha saído de lá e que tudo não passara de um sonho! Mas o sonho fora real e a prova disso estava na carroça logo atrás.

Seu coração deu um pulo quando passaram dos portões principais. Que saudade estava de seu pai! Olhando pela janela, notou algo incomum, seu pai não estava lá, e os soldados estavam visivelmente abalados. Nenhuma criança brincava nas ruas, nenhuma barraca do mercado estava aberta. Estava tudo tão deserto como ela nunca viu antes.

_O que ta havendo?_Orihime saiu apressada passando a frente de Kurosaki.

_Princesa! É tão bom vê-la... _disse o guarda. Mas ele não parecia tão feliz assim.

_O que houve?

O guarda olhou para a capela.

_Inoue..._Kurosaki começou, mas a menina já saiu correndo.

A Capela era do jeito que ela lembrava, vitoriana, nas suas tendências góticas. Entrando a passos rápidos ela estacou, desabando.

No altar, em frente à imagem de Jesus Cristo, jazia o corpo velado do rei.

_Não... Não! Pa-papai... _entre lágrimas, ela avançou para junto do corpo frio do pai. Ele parecia tão infeliz, melancólico, frio... As lágrimas da filha escorriam pelo rosto imóvel do antigo rei.

Enquanto ela sofria o momento de pesar, não notou que havia alguém a mais lá.

_Realmente foi uma fatalidade..._murmurou uma voz.

Orihime levantou os olhos, marejados de dor e raiva.

_Você... O que você fez com ele?!

_Eu?_indignou-se Aizen, num tom cínico._ Eu não _matei _seu pai, se é isso que você pensa. Eu apenas lhe contei nossa historia... Coitado, ele enfartou! Quem diria...

_Seu maldito! MALDITO!

Ela avançou até ele, mas ele a imobilizou.

_O que pensa que vai fazer contra o seu rei?

Orihime então cuspiu na face dele. E entre os dentes disse:

_Você. Nunca. Será. O meu. Rei.

Num baque, Aizen deu-lhe um tapa que a fez derrubar os bancos.

_Não toque nela!_gritou Kurosaki, entrando acompanhado dos outros guardas.

_Ela é _minha_ e eu faço o que quiser. E olha o respeito que eu sou rei!

_Você ainda não é rei! O antigo rei acabou de falecer, ou você acha que as coisas são assim? Temos uma inteira corte para julgar você!

_Bobagem! Ela _puxou o braço de Inoue. _ é minha esposa!

_E cadê os proclamas reais?_retorquiu Kurosaki.

Será que funcionaria? Confundiria Aizen?

Parece que sim, a calma de Aizen não estava presente em seu rosto, nem seu sorriso. Ele parecia nervoso, confuso. Será que faltava algum detalhe?

_Agora, largue a Inoue.

Os guardas vinham se aproximando, mas Aizen foi mais rápido, sacou sua faca posicionando-a na garganta de Orihime.

_Se afastem, saiam daqui! Agora. _ordenou Aizen.

Kurosaki hesitou, mas não teve escolha, precisava de um plano para enfrentar esse maluco. Afastou-se com os guardas, saindo pro pátio.

_Onde ela está??_indagou Leda, exasperada.

_Ele esta com ela...

De dentro da carroça, Ulquiorra ouviu tudo. Aizen aquele maldito... já estava na hora de acertarem as contas!

_Ai meu bom Deus... Ele pode ser rei?_perguntou Leda.

_Eu não sei! Droga, não podemos arriscar a vida da prin... da rainha. Mas ele se condenou, ele esta mantendo a rainha de refém! Só precisamos pensar num plano de tirar Inoue de lá...

A carroça de Ulquiorra não estava sendo vigiada, e ele conseguiu escapar com facilidade. A mulher que ele ama estava em perigo, não tinha tempo para pensar... E o tempo era curto. Ele estava já na porta da capela quando ouviu um grito.

_Orihime!

Ulquiorra entrou na capela. Kurosaki e os guardas viram e iam atras dele, porém uma flecha parou na frente de Kurosaki, por pouco não o acertando. Desnorteado ele olhou para o lugar de onde ela viera. Uns seis homens armados vieram dos portões, rendendo os guardas no caminho, fazendo cerco a ele e mais três dos seus guardas.

_Merda...

O atirador sorriu e avançaram para cima deles, que brandiram espadas e começaram a luta. O tempo corria.

Na capela, Ulquiorra avistou Orihime ensanguentada, com o vestido levantado e Aizen em cima dela, que estava imóvel com uma faca encravada em seu ombro direito. Estaria desacordada ou... ?

_Ori...hime...


End file.
